Peak Human Condition
The ability to have bodily functions at the maximum limit of human condition; meaning that the natural capabilities are near-enhanced. Combination of Peak Human Body and Peak Human Mind. Also Called * Maximum Human State/Maximum Human Conditioning * Nigh/Near-Enhanced Condition/Physiology * Immense Human Physical & Mental Attributes/Condition * Naturally-Enhanced Physiology/Conditioning/State * Peak Human Conditioning/Physiology/State * Peak Physical/Mental Condition * Physical Peak/Prime * Superior Human Condition * Olympic-Level Athletes * Peak Human Stats * Borderline-Enhanced Condition * Peak Efficiency Capabilities The user's bodily functions are pushed to the pinnacle of human conditioning; therefore, the user's strength, speed, stamina, senses, agility, reflexes, accuracy, longevity, durability, intelligence, healing time, flexibility and combat skills are near enhanced/superhuman. Peak-humans are superior to normal members of their species, as well as Olympic-level athletes. They are strong enough to punch an individual through a wooden or thin-metal door; able to break thin steel bars with their bare hands; fast enough to catch-up or outrun moving vehicles; able to exert themselves to peak capacity for hours; producing top-endurance and lung capacity; agile enough to climb the tallest of buildings, leap to high feats into the air and distant miles; reflexive enough to quickly dodge multiple gunfire, incoming attacks, and fast motions, accurate enough to achieve multiple small and further distant targets, capable of living longer than the average-person, durable enough to withstand normal and enhanced physical/projectile attacks, intelligent enough to understand complex problems better than average humans, they can heal themselves in very short-periods of time, flexible enough to coordinate their limbs perfectly and their combat skills are advanced enough to defeat large groups of enemies. Applications *100% Muscle Usage *Adrenaline Rush *Efficient Body *Maximum Brain Capacity *Maximum Concentration Capacity *Optimal Finesse *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Athleticism *Peak Human Balance *Peak Human Body *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Dexterity *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Endurance *Peak Human Flexibility *Peak Human Health *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Leap *Peak Human Longevity *Peak Human Lung Capacity *Peak Human Mind *Peak Human Potential *Peak Human Parkour *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Regeneration *Peak Human Senses *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Strength *Peak Human Survivability *Peak Human Tracking *Peak Human Wisdom Variations *Peak Human Beauty *Peak Human Stealth Levels *''Peak Human Condition'' - User is at the highest mental and physical conditioning that a non-enhanced human can reach. *Enhanced Condition - User's mental and physical condition is beyond the limits to even finest human athletes, but not to superhuman levels. *Supernatural Condition - User's mental and physical condition is blatantly more powerful than other people of their universe, reaching from low to high superhuman territory. *Absolute Condition - The ultimate type, the user has no limits to their mental and physical capabilities. Associations *Human Physiology Limitations *Users of Enhanced, Supernatural, to Absolute Condition can easily overpower and outsmart peak-humans. *Peak-human capabilities are near-enhanced, but not enhanced. Notes *If a Peak-Human was to have an adrenaline rush, it could push them into Enhanced Condition, but not to Supernatural Condition. Known Users Anime/Manga Cartoons Video Games Known Objects *Super-Soldier Serum (Marvel Comics) *Heart-Shaped Herb (Marvel Comics) *The Hercules Method (The Strange Talent of Luther Strode) Gallery Comics The batman.jpg|For many years he did intensive exercise; Batman (DC Comics) remained in peak physical and mental condition. 379px-Nightwing_0006.jpg|Nightwing (DC Comics) is in peak human condition, due to intense training. Tim_Drake.jpg|Tim Drake (DC Comics) has gained peak human abilities through sheer persistence in extreme training in both mental and physical exercises. Bane.jpg|Without inducing himself with Venom, Bane (DC Comics) is at peak human condition. Ra's al Ghul.jpg|Constantly going into the Lazarus Pit made Ra's (DC Comics) heightened to his peak condition. Talia al Ghul.jpg|Like her father, Talia (DC Comics) was at her peak because of the Lazarus Pit. 200px-Deathstroke.jpg|Slade Wilson (DC Comics) was brought to his peak human condition from a military procedure. Hush.png|Hush (DC Comics) keeps himself in peak physical condition. KarateKid.PNG|Val Armorr/"The Karate Kid" (DC Comics) is in superb peak condition. he possesses the condition of a man his age, weight, and size who engages in extreme training. MVP, The superhuman.jpg|Through a lifetime of experimental diets and isometric physical training alone, Michael van Patrick (Marvel Comics) achieved a physical condition as good as Captain America's by the age of 20. IsaiahBradley.jpg|From the SSS, Isaiah's (Marvel Comics) physical attributes were increased to the peak physical condition. Peak Human Condition by Daredevil.jpg|Daredevil (Marvel Comics) Peak Human Condition by Wilson Fisk 1#.jpg|After years of intense bodybuilding, Wilson Fisk (Marvel Comics) also known as Kingpin, has an above peak condition that allows him to be a formidable opponent... Peak Human Condition by Wilson Fisk 2#.jpg|...defeating multiple combatants during his workout in seventeen seconds. BlackPanther.jpg|After eating the Heart Shaped Herb and being blessed by the panther god, T'Challa (Marvel Comics) was brought to his physical peak. Patriot.jpg|After receiving a blood transfusion from his grandpa, Eli (Marvel Comics) gained peak human abilities and thus became a "true" super-soldier. Edward Brock.PNG|Without his venom-symbiotic suit, Eddie (Marvel Comics) was at his peak. Crimson Commando2.jpg|Crimson Commando's (Marvel Comics) mutation remains him in peak physical condition. BlackWidow.jpg|Being induced with the red room's variant of the S.S.S, Natasha's (Marvel Comics) bodily functions were heightened to peak human condition. James Rogers.JPG|Being the child of Captain America and Black Widow, there's a possibility that James Rogers (Marvel Comics) may have inherited both their peak human ability. Vargas Marvel Comis.jpg|Vargas' (Marvel Comics) Enhanced Body and natural physical ability allow him to be a perfect physical specimen. IronFist.jpg|Despite augmenting his capabilities with chi, Iron Fist (Marvel Comics) is originally at peak human condition. RedSkull.jpg|Despite suffering the side effects of an incomplete super-soldier serum, it still pushed Red Skull (Marvel Comics) to his absolute peak in physical and mental condition. WinterSoldier.jpg|James Buchanan Barnes (Marvel Comics) was enhanced by Infinity Serum to be at the highest level of peak human condition. However, he had a superhuman-degree of strength in his bionic arm. Frank Castle the Punisher.jpg|Frank Castle/The Punisher (Marvel Comics) Casey Jones Mirage comic.jpg|Casey Jones (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) was in near Peak Physical Condition. The Hercules Method by Cain.jpg|The Hercules Method (The Strange Talent of Luther Strode) Manga/Anime Guts' Maintance (Berserk).jpg|Honed by years of growing up on battlefields, Guts (Berserk) possess an ample and powerful physique... Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism Spirit Bullets.gif|Nomura Fudo (Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism) is at the highest level of physical perfection due to extremely hard training in martial arts. Rakudai Ikki.png|Ikki Kurogane (Rakudai Kishi Eiyuutan) has trained himself to the limit of human potential both physically and mentally in order to make up for his lack of magic. Roronoa Zoroguro.gif|Due to years of grueling training since childhood, Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) possess a powerful condition that suppress the limits of the human body... Infinite Stratos Personal IS pilots.jpg|In order to make for full uses of their personal IS (Infinite Srratos) IS Representative Candidate and Cadets have trained themselves to be at peak physically and mentally condition. Tokita Ohma's Body (Kengan Ashura).png|Tokita Ohma (Kengan Ashura) Literature ShapeShifter.jpg|Shape-shifters or "werewolves" such as Jacob Black (Twilight) are at their peak in human form. Cartoons Piandao attacks.png|Piandao (Avatar The Legend of Aang) has honed his mind and body through life long training in swordsmanship. Equalists.png|In order to combat benders, Equalists (Avatar: The Legend of Korra) were trained to their physical peak. Black Dynamite tv-series-image.jpg|Black Dynamite (Black Dynamite) is an action hero capable of doing many near-impossible feats. Movies TDKR.jpg|Being trained by the league of shadows, Bruce Wayne (Nolanverse) was pushed to the peak of physical perfection. Ninja Turtles.jpg|Ninja Turtles (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Luc.jpg|Being re-animated, Luc Deveraux (Universal Soldier) was genetically engineered to peak physical condition. Abomination.jpeg|Before Emil Blonsky (The Incredible Hulk) transformed into Abomination, he took an incomplete version of the super-soldier serum, which allowed him to remain in peak physical condition. Mathayus.jpg|Mathayus (Scorpion King) was trained to his peak because he was an Akkadian. Stick-ChallengesElektra-Sword-380.jpg|Despite his elderly age of ninety, Stick (Marvel Cinematics Universe) is one of the greatest warriors of the chaste due to his extremely robust constitution in addition to his martial arts prowess. Video Games Ezio.jpg|Ezio (Assassins Creed) has fallen at terrible feats, yet he has shown to get straight back up and finish the job due to being at his peak. Paper Mario.jpg|Mario (Mario Bros) is at his peak when he eats a red mushroom. Ukyo-samurai5.jpg|Ukyo Tachibana. (Samurai Shodown) little_mac.jpg|Little Mac (Punch Out) is able to fight other boxers who are twice his size through rigorous training from Doc Louis. Resident Evil_Peak Human_Protagonists.png|Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Leon S Kennedy, Claire Redfield and Ada Wong (Resident Evil) are all at peak human condition being able to survive near-apocalyptic crises and kill many mutated abominations Kazuma Kiryu in Yakuza 6.jpg|Despite being in his late forties Kazuma Kiryuu (Yakuza) remains exceptionally strong and fit in top physical condition. Batman Arkham Knight.jpg|Due to an extremely rigorous training regimen, Batman (Batman: Arkham Series) has an immensely strong and healthy constitution, his physical abilities are near-superhuman. Videos Brock Gets Speedy The Venture Bros. Adult Swim Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Peak Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Real Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Galleries Category:Non-Fighting Power